12 Regional Wonders Quest
Last Septimo quest : Paradise Realm Quest What is the 12 Regional Wonders Quest? The next big quest in store for the crew involves them travelling to all 12 Regions across Morpheus in order to find each of the regional wonders, Guarded by the 12 Sages of Morpheus the crew will have to face their darkest fears, overcome terrible foes and go places some people dare not speak but all at the prospect of great blessings and rewards from the Sages, its another risk the crew of Septimo are willing to undertake. Before the crew can be blessed with a meeting from the sacred sages each must be willing to undergo trials and tests that will push them to their physical, mental and magical limits. Where death is always an option over failure who will rise to victory to face the Sages with promise of legendary reward and who will fall short in the presence of greatness. What sacrifices will have to be made for the promise of the gift of the Sages? What is the purpose of the Sages? What are the Sages? The sages are beings of history that protect the regions of Morpheus. A physical manifestation of the regions that they protect. Each sage holds a precious gift that can be obtained by the bravest of hearts, by passing the Sages trial. The trials are tests set by each sage as a test to see if those who stand before them are worthy of the gifts they can bestow. Such little is known of the sages due to only fools going after such prizes with little knowledge of what they are facing. The sages are only known as beings that protect and not war, a neutral force in the balance of Morpheus lore. The sages manifest a physical form that is heavily based upon the region that they protect, this can be a humanoid form or something more animalistic. Again down to whoever is in charge of the region. Are the Sages the Boss Fight? The sages are not the boss fight, they are merely the beings that control the regions trials. They themselves should be seen as peaceful entities and not fighters. A key piece of information about the sages is their capabilities lie in protections and blessings hence why they are not a typical boss fight but instead more of a riddlemaster at the start of a temple. What are the sages trials? The sages trials are down to the person who has made the sage and the region. This trial can be a fight, a puzzle or any other form of challenge. Remember it needs to be a event for all to participate in. Try to vary each trial to the next rather than 3 fighting based trials in a row. Talk to other region masters for advice if you are stuck. What will be the limitations on the trials? Again the limitations of each quest will be down to the creator. In past events like this, magic has been whiped from ocs to give everyone a fair battle. However this time it is down to you what your sage considered to be controlled when in trial. Refer to past trials and mini-quests for ideas or talk to long standing players. Death and sacrifices are allowed and you cannot modify your characters to cheat death should that happen. If you fuck up, you fuck up. What Skills/Magic etc do they hold? This is down to the region master, each sages capabilities and magical abilities are defined by whoever has created them. However please keep to mind that the sages themselves are not fighters nor a boss fight. They are simply guardians and have no desire to cause conflict, only test those who come to them. What do they give you after you beat there quest? Again this is down to the regions specifics, if the region is best known for its harvest then chances are the gift to be given will be something to do with plentiful food stocks or something similar. Please keep this to a realistic standard. If you are unsure just run it past Anj. Asha Libertus Meridianus Neigoria Nordheim Oceania Oryza Plumdonia Regalis Regazya Elouthian Hidden deep within the heart of the clockwork centrepiece of the region, there is a small door that will lead you to a pre-human Regazya. Similar to the state of limbo it sits not in this world but not as part of another, where time ceases to exist and silence is all to loud. This is where you will find her, Her eyes a molten gold and clockwork gears sit upon her head and back like decorations. Thick dreadlocked hair pulled into a messy fashion upon her head, while her complexion is as pale as the spring sky overhead. A dress of the life of the earth drapes upon her bare form while the leaves of the bountiful ground rest upon her shoulders, she is the life of the city and so is the blood in the veins of its mechanical heart. Should you conquer your fear and let your eyes meet yours she will offer you a single wish and an owl to guide your way, though nobody has ever come close enough to see what that means. Elouthian herself is representative of the mixture of nature and mans work in how Regazya has grown and continues to work Soumi Vittoria Ithilwen Deep within the harsh mountain land, Terebeth, lies an enchanted sort of forest. Though, a forest being here is a sort of local legend- Being that nobody had ever made it to the middle of Terebeth and returned.. Or at least nobody had returned with their memories.The forest was said to be a beautiful place, one that could be mistaken as a heaven of sorts. Trees with trunks of dark, glimmering blue stand tall- Their branches long like that of a willows, yet the branches have leaves the shape similar to that of ivy. The leaves were various shades of bright, mystical-like neon blue.Small ponds dot the forest land, Four large crystals stationed around each one, the ponds water being an eerie, yet still beautiful tranquil turquoise color. The legends claim if one is to drink the water, they'd be blessed with a visit to the goddess of the forest, A wish of theirs to be granted by the mystical creature. What legends wouldn't know though, Is that their beautiful forest is toxic in its beauty. A rough brush against one of the large tree trunks being your last breath before branches would wrap around your body,infusing toxins into your skin until your body would be unable to take it any longer- No matter which race. The branches are thick like steel, nearly impossible to escape from, Though if one had a companion of supernatural abilities it may be possible. Along with the deadly plants, The water in the area itself ( Including the rain ) is also filled with Toxins that will seep into the skin, causing vivid hallucinations.. Turning a person mad from seeing his worst fear over and over until his mind shut down completely, wiping his memory clear as he'd stumble out of the forest, unable to recall who or even where we was. Though, If one could swallow the poisonous water of a particular pond in the forest.. and not lose their mind, Instead conquering their fears, They would be transported to a parallel sort of universe, A cavernous space of pitch black, With a faint glowing blue light in the distance. As one would walk toward the faint glow, Their footsteps would echo throughout the wide, dark silent space... And suddenly more sounds would come into hearing range..The faint trickle of water, The light chirping of birds, the faint giggle of an infant. Nearing the glow, One could see it's source was a figure near six foot. The figure being decidedly female based on her ample curves yet willowy frame. Two massive antlers hung from her head, Holding rather strange lanterns in the curls of the antler. Her skin was of a peaceful midnight blue, patterns of the toxin blue swirling upon it. Her hair was the same, bright neon blue falling in a straight, fitting style to her waist. Some sort of Doe-like ears were upon her head, just under the antlers, They'd flick slightly as she'd notice your footsteps. She'd turn slightly and give a curious tilt of her head, where bright bunches of white lillies and blue flowers decorated the space in a sort of crown. As if guessing your motive, she'd turn and walk down the pitch black path, Illuminating the way as you would follow her. You could see she had bright white, delicate wings sprouted from her backs, They fluttering lightly as she walked along the mysterious path. Suddenly, The strange creature would stop.. Stepping to the side and nodding her head towards the pitch black floor. After a moment of your eyes adjusting, You'd see the frail form of a fawn lying there, Quite sickly. The creature would then walk back towards the way you came from, leaving only a dim blue light in place of the previous mystical luminescence The message was clear, Should you manage to nurse this fawn back to health, and find your way back in the vast darkness, She would grant you a single wish, And give you one of her powerful blades to help protect yourself on the perilous mission. She would also allow you to keep the fawn, As a companion- Being that the creature was uncannily clever for it's kind. Ithilwen is the representative of Forest creatures, The protector over the forests of Vittoria.